regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Yose Rivera
thumb|left|250px|OHHH!! thumb|left|yoo en USA thumb|left thumb|left|276px|De niña con mi gatita vaquita en san diego 'Sobre mi:' Hola soy Samantha yoselin nada mas que estoy en estados unidos biie atodos asi..................................¡TE AMO MORDECAI!! :3 Me gusta tocar guitarra, soy rubia (no mucho) me gusta dibujar a Un show Mas y otras cosas locas que hago es ver y ser fan de un show mas tambien me gusta viajar a paises y estados como Colombia, EUA, Peru y Alaska (quiero conocer Argentina y Canada)..... thumb|left|300px|Mi Bitstrips El pastel de mi amiga de baile en Canada : thumb|left|328px Pastel de mi primo Jake: thumb|left|342px 'Dibujos que siempre adorare:' ' 310113-.jpg|Mordecai and Margaret 30.jpg|Mordecai and Cj ' 'Como en realidad los dibujo:' Estoy en un canal youtube, y mejor decicdi subirlos ;) Mordecai: thumb|left|366 px Margaret 'Emoticones:' MediaWiki:Emoticons 'la primera vez que los dibuje:' thumb|left|336px thumb|left|352px|la primera vez que dibuje a mordecai y rigby 'imagenes Favoritas:' thumb|left|396px|Me encannto la foto que subio mi amiga Paulinalepiz thumb|left|400px|Awww que lindo... thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px 'Como conoci a Un Show Más:' Me emocione tato porque como eran creadores de''' flap jack, igual porque me gusta por que como son creadores de '''Un show mas '''y vi este comercial O.o thumb|left|480px '''OHHHH!!!! 'Mis Programas favoritas:' 1-Un Show Mas 2-Hora De Aventura 3-Mad 4-Level Up 5-Mr Young 6-The Simpsons 7-Futurama 8-Bravest Warriors 9-Gravity Falls 10-A todo Ritmo 11-Ridiculess 12-pecezulelos 13 Bobs´Burgers 'Mi mayor sueño:' '-conocer a mordecai en vida real' thumb|left|218px '-desaparecer los programas que odio del CN' '-conocer los creadores de mis programas favoritos' '-(JG Quintel ya lo conoci y fue grandioso)' hasta le tome fotos '-ser admin del usuario destacado' 'Programas que odio:' 1-La CQ 2-Ben 10 Oniverse 3-Zumbasico Fantastico 4-Hanna Montanna 5-Grachi 6-mis 15 'Mis dibujos:' IMG000020.jpg|Regular Show IMG000021.jpg|Babys IMG000057.jpg|Mordecai y Rigby IMG000034.jpg|mordecai y Cj IMG000055.jpg|Mordo IMG000054.jpg|Mordos IMG000053.jpg|Mordos IMG000056.jpg|Thomas IMG000052.jpg|Rubiocai IMG000050.jpg|hi Mika IMG000048.jpg|Mordecai y Starla IMG000049.jpg|Un Show Mas IMG000024.jpg|Fantasmin IMG000022.jpg|Vs IMG000023.jpg|Margaret IMG000025.jpg|Musculoso IMG000028.jpg|Mordecai IMG000026.jpg|Benson IMG000027.jpg|Papaleta IMG000030.jpg|Mordecai and Margaret IMG000031.jpg|Eileen y Rigby IMG000032.jpg|Mordecai y Rigby IMG000033.jpg|Mordecai IMG000035.jpg IMG000036.jpg IMG000039.jpg|Rigby IMG000040.jpg|Cj IMG000041.jpg|Margaret IMG000042.jpg IMG000043.jpg IMG000044.jpg|Papaleta IMG000045.jpg IMG000046.jpg IMG000048.jpg|Mordecai y Starla IMG000047.jpg|Cj IMG000063.jpg|Regular show IMG000062.jpg|Regular Show o.jpg|Musculoso y Mordecai IM.jpg|Regular Show l.jpg|Regular Bros Mo.jpg|Mordecai Y Margarita IMo.jpg|Mordo holaa.jpg|regular Bros IMG000064.jpg|Bart Simpson IMG000065.jpg|Jerry IMG000066.jpg|Homero Simpson IMG000068.jpg|Regular Show IMG000076.jpg|Yoshi IMG000082.jpg|ohhh IMG000080.jpg|princesas de OOO IMG000084.jpg|Fry IMG000086.jpg|Daisy IMG000087.jpg|Bravest warrriors IMG000097.jpg|jake IMG000093.jpg|Mordecai IMG000100.jpg|Caras de Mordecai IMG000101.jpg|Mordecai y Margarita IMG000102.jpg|Eileen IMG000106.jpg|Cj IMG000104.jpg|Mordecai y Rigby IMG000109.jpg|Mordecai and Margaret IMG000107.jpg|Fantasmin IMG000110.jpg|Mordo IMG000113.jpg|Mordecai, Rigby y Benson IMG000114.jpg|Regular show IMG000115.jpg|Musculoso y fantasmin IMG000116.jpg|rigby IMG000117.jpg|Benson IMG000118.jpg|Margaret IMG000119.jpg|Mordecai IMG000120.jpg|Papaleta IMG000121.jpg|Rigby IMG000122.jpg|Eileen IMG000123.jpg|Jhon IMG000124.jpg|Thomas IMG000126.jpg|Buho IMG000129.jpg|high five ghost IMG000130.jpg|Skips IMG000131.jpg|Margaret IMG000132.jpg|Cj IMG000133.jpg|Mordecai IMG000134.jpg|Mordecai (pensando) IMG000139.jpg|Mordo IMG000140.jpg|Mordo IMG000141.jpg|JG Quintel, Rigby y Mordecai IMG000142.jpg|Happy Holidays!! IMG000143.jpg|Mordeca enojado y rigby burlandose 180px-Dibujo_para.png|regalo de una amiga especial "Paulinalepiz" 180px-Mother.jpg|regalo de Gia IMG000147.jpg|Yose Rivera IMG000148.jpg|Mordecai y margaret IMG000160.jpg|La primera vez que dibuje a thomas IMG000161.jpg|Rigby IMG000162.jpg|Mordecai IMG000163.jpg|Mordo IMG000164.jpg|Baby´s IMG000165.jpg|¡MI MAMII!! IMG000166.jpg|Por todas las direcciones IMG000168.jpg|¡HI! IMG000169.jpg|Cj IMG000170.jpg|Yose Rivera IMG000171.jpg|margaret IMG000172.jpg|Starla enamorada, Mordecai, Rigby y Fantasmin Regular9.gif|Mordecai y rigby IMG000173.jpg|Mordecai IMG000174.jpg|Rigby IMG000175.jpg|Cj IMG000176.jpg|Fantasmin IMG000177.jpg|Margaret IMG000178.jpg|Mordecai y sus direcciones IMG000179.jpg|Benson IMG000180.jpg|Papaleta IMG000185.jpg|Regalo de ange cortes IMG000186.jpg|Rigby niño IMG000190.jpg|Modecai IMG000189.jpg|adios mica... A74.jpg|Mi papiroflexia de papaleta IMG000191.jpg|Mordecai IMG000193.jpg|Fantasmin IMG000194.jpg|Rigby IMG000196.jpg|Margaret IMG000197.jpg|Cj IMG000198.jpg|Benson IMG000202.jpg|Margaret bald spot IMG000201.jpg|Margaret IMG000200.jpg|papaa de fantasmin IMG000199.jpg|Audrey IMG000203.jpg|Cj (pensando) IMG000204.jpg|Don IMG000205.jpg|Ailyn IMG000207.jpg|Yo con mordecai :D IMG000208.jpg|Skips IMG000212.jpg|Regalo de longyaven 400px-Regalo_para_Yose.jpg|regalo e mi amigo longyaven 400px-Regalo para Yose.jpg|regalo de longyaven IMG000213.jpg|Mordecool IMG000214.jpg|Mordecai IMG000220.jpg|Margaret IMG000219.jpg|Mordecai IMG000218.jpg|Musculoso IMG000217.jpg|Rigby IMG000223.jpg|Ello´Govner IMG000222.jpg|Mordecai y Rigby Regalo PARA Yose (2).jpg|Regalo de un amigo Long... :) IMG000227.jpg|Rigby, Mordecai y Don IMG000228.jpg|Mordecai And Rigby Regalo.jpg|regalo de Long 010113-1544.jpg|Mordecai 010113-1548.jpg|Fantasmin 010113-1615.jpg|mordecai 010113-1636.jpg|Mi personaje (imaginatoria) 010113-1648.jpg|Rigby 010113-1700.jpg|Mordo 010113-1701.jpg|Rigby 010113-1906.jpg|¡OPA GANGAM STYILEEE!!! 010113-1915.jpg|Mordecai y papaleta (bailando) 010113-1926.jpg|Mordecai 010113-2154.jpg|Margaret,High Five Ghost y Benson 291212-2317.jpg|¡OPA GANGNAM STYLEEEE!!! 301212-2144.jpg|Rigby... 301212-2146.jpg|Mordecai 301212-2150.jpg|Mordecai 301212-2217.jpg|Yo tocando guitarra ;) 311212-1255.jpg|Mordecai 301212-2231.jpg|Yo con Mrdecai :3 311212-1306.jpg|Rigby 311212-1329.jpg|Mordecai and Margaret 311212-1335.jpg|Rigby 311212-1339.jpg|Benson 291212-2334.jpg|ohhhhhh 020113-1345.jpg|Rigby 020113-1924.jpg|Mordecai 020113-1948.jpg|OPA GAGNAM STYLE Papaleta 020113-1345.jpg|Rigby 020113-1924.jpg|Mordecai 020113-1948.jpg|Opa gangnam style (papaleta) 020113-1948(001).jpg|Ooo Benson 020113-1949.jpg|Margaret 020113-1950.jpg|Fantasmin 020113-2049.jpg|Cj 020113-2049(001).jpg|Margaret 020113-2055.jpg|Muscuuloso 020113-2055(001).jpg|Rigby 020113-2055(002).jpg|Eileen 020113-2056.jpg|Benson 020113-2056(001).jpg|Papaleta 020113-2056(002).jpg|Thomas 020113-2056(003).jpg|Skips 030113-1719.jpg 030113-1520.jpg 040113-1852.jpg 050113-1749.jpg 050113-1221(006).jpg 030113-1511.jpg 030113-1424.jpg 030113-1724.jpg|Mordoo 060113-1435.jpg|Jeremy 030113-2332.jpg|Margaret 030113-2255.jpg|Mordecai 060113-1353.jpg|Mordecool 050113-1253.jpg|Rigby Vs Fantasmin 040113-2019.jpg|Steve 050113-1229(002).jpg|Cj 050113-1226.jpg|rigby 050113-1806.jpg|Cj 060113-1338.jpg|Eileen 050113-1222(001).jpg|Yose Rivera 030113-2240.jpg|Rigby 2 040113-2049.jpg|Fantasmin 050113-1229(004).jpg|Thomas 050113-1222.jpg|Papaleta 212px-Garrett_Bobby_Ferguson_Jr..JPG|Garrett boby ferguison 130113-2144.jpg|Rigby 130113-2127.jpg|Los Unicos personajes favoritos 130113-2106.jpg|Mordecai 130113-2105(006).jpg|Cj 130113-2105(005).jpg|Eileen 130113-2105(004).jpg|Margaret 130113-2105(003).jpg|Rigbone 130113-2105(002).jpg|Benson 130113-2105(001).jpg|Skips 130113-2105.jpg|papaleta 130113-2104(002).jpg|musculoso 130113-2104(001).jpg|Fantasmin 130113-2100(002).jpg|Mini Fantasmin 130113-2059(001).jpg|Rigby 130113-2059.jpg|Cj 130113-2058.jpg|Mi obra de arte con USM, Memes y HDA... 130113-2044.jpg|Otra obra de teatro con USM... 130113-2030.jpg|Mordecai 130113-2029.jpg|Un Show Mas 130113-2028.jpg|Regular show 130113-2020.jpg|Mordo 130113-1959.jpg|Mi proyecto "caricatura favorita" 130113-1958.jpg|;) 130113-1908.jpg|Eileen 130113-1900.jpg|Fantasmin 130113-1859.jpg|Benson 130113-1857.jpg|Musculoso 130113-1854.jpg|Mordecai de antes 130113-1851.jpg|Rigby 130113-1245.jpg|Margaret 120113-2044.jpg|Asi soi yo... 120113-2037.jpg|Mordo y fantas 120113-2036.jpg|Fantasmin 431281_480937278635551_1007496322_n.png|Benson (con mis pinturas) 160113-1507.jpg|Yo 160113-1524.jpg|El ciclo de Mordecai 180113.jpg|Cj 1803-1952.jpg|Margaret 180113-.jpg|Mordecai 180113-1955.jpg|Rigby 180113-1956.jpg|Benson 180113-1958.jpg|High Five Ghost 180113-2001.jpg|Mordecai (hacia atras) 210113-2004.jpg|Mordecai 210113-2010.jpg|Rigby 210113-2026.jpg|Mordoo 210113-2056.jpg|mordecai (bad kiss) 210113-2103.jpg|Benson 210113-2103(001).jpg|Mordecai 210113-2105.jpg|Rigby 210113-2106.jpg|Margaret 210113-2110.jpg|Aylin 210113-2107.jpg|Poops 210113-2109.jpg|Fantasmin 210113-2109(001).jpg|Muscleman 210113-2111.jpg|Skips 210113-2112.jpg|Cj 210113-2115.jpg|Parkavenium 210113-2117.jpg|Starla 210113-2121.jpg|Hermano de fantasmin 210113-2137.jpg|Mordecai 210113-2154(001).jpg|Mordecai 210113-2158.jpg|Mordecai 270113-1912.jpg|Hijos de mordecai y margarita 270113-1842.jpg|Mordecai y Mordecai Hmano 270113-1917.jpg|Rigbone 270113-1927.jpg|Mordoo Baby 270113-1929.jpg|Fantasmano 284056_284262788355837_911691855_n.jpg|OOHHHH!! 561739_284357185013064_323385568_n.jpg|Rigs 580396_282682041847245_1281127710_n.jpg|Margaret 280113-2105.jpg|AAHHH!!!! 280113-2106.jpg|Mordoo 280113-2121.jpg|link=*O* El!! 280113-2145.jpg|Poops 280113-2145(001).jpg|Mordii!! 280113-2145(002).jpg|Batalla contra mis primos (dibujar a mordecai) 280113-2157.jpg|Mordecai 290113-1609.jpg|Kick buttowski 290113-1611.jpg|Rigby 290113-1612.jpg|mordo 290113-1613.jpg|rigs 290113-1613(001).jpg|benson 290113-1613(002).jpg|papaleta 290113-1614.jpg|musculoso 290113-1614(001).jpg|Fantasmin 290113-1614(002).jpg|Thomas 290113-1614(003).jpg|Margaret 290113-1614(004).jpg|Eileen 300113-2035.jpg|Margaret and Cj 300113-2131.jpg|Personajes favoritos :D 300113-2131(001).jpg|Mordecai 300113-2203.jpg|El dibujo que siempre adorare *w* 300113-2203(001).jpg|Benson 300113-2213.jpg|baby´s ´ducks 310113-1154.jpg|Hermana de Benson 310113-1159.jpg|Fantasmin en mundo paralelo XD 310113-1206.jpg|Margaret 310113-2001.jpg|Mordecai and Margaret 300113-2131(002).jpg|Kick Buttowski 300113-2132.jpg|Yao ming 310113-2005.jpg|Rigby 310113-2018.jpg|Mordecai: Awww* 310113-2026.jpg|Hijos de Mordecai 310113-2027.jpg|Fantasmin 310113-2032.jpg|Yooo 310113-2036.jpg|Mordecai 310113-2048.jpg|Margaret 310113-2045.jpg|Mordecai 040213-1614.jpg|Integrantes del parque (en mundo paralelo) 040213-1548.jpg|Mordecai and rigby 020213-1439.jpg|Cj 020213-1926(001).jpg|Fantasmin 020213-1925.jpg|Capitan america 020213-1925(001).jpg|Loo Amoo 020213-1926.jpg|Skips 100213-1318.jpg|Awww 100213-1329.jpg|Slender 100213-1359.jpg|Mordecai 100213-1326.jpg|Rubiocai 120213-1620.jpg|Mordecai 120213-1627.jpg|Rigby 120213-1632.jpg|Benson 120213-1638.jpg|Carro 120213-1644.jpg|fantasmin 120213-1648.jpg|Musculoso 120213-1649.jpg|link=Slender 130213-1756.jpg|Mordecai and rigby 130213-1803.jpg|Rigbone 130213-1808.jpg|Cj 130213-2104.jpg|Mordecai 130213-2104(002).jpg|Margaret 130213-2117.jpg|Margaret 130213-2129.jpg|Cj (en version pajaro) 210213-2257.jpg|OOHHHHH!!! Los unicos que see dibujar son: '-'''Mordecai -Rigby -Benson -Skips -Margaret -Eileen -Papaleta -Thomas -Cj -Garrett Boby ferguison -Tio Steve -Jhon (primo de Margarita) -Don -Fam de Benson -Jeremy -Chad Si quieres que te dibuje algo o algo que tampoco este aqui en la lista puedes pedirmelo... ;) 'Episodios Favoritos: '''primer dia terror en el parque 1 y 2 el poder boletos con cafeina reemplazados cementerio bote basurero si cielo si borrando la memoria acceso denegado muerto a las ocho mal beso acampar puede ser genial los unicornios deben irse Padre Tiempo Acceso Denegado Muscu Instructor especial de navidad una cancion pegajosa 'Mejores amigos:' 1''-'Micaela Lopez (Parece que se fue :'( )' '''2-Paulinalepiz (amigas al que nada cambiare.... Nunca, jamas en la vida la abandonare )' 3-Thelinksebt (amigosa al que nada cambiare) 4-'Gabriel el humano (amigos al que nada cambiare)' 5-Pamhay (Amigas al que nada cambiare) 6-Angie1315 (amigas al que nada cambiare) 7-Giathird '''(Amigos al que nada cambiare) '''8-Superamigosupremo555 (amigos al que nada cambiare) 9-Superyo456 '(amigos al que nada cambiare) 10-'Mordefelipo (amigos al que nada cambiare) 11-''' 'Longyaven (amigos al que nada cambiare)' 12-'AngeCortes (amigos al que nada cambiare)' 5-'Regular Nhost147 ( lo era hasta que me insulto en el chat )' '''6-Message Wall:Yose Rilera (se aprovecho de mi)...' 'Imagenes:' Tumblr m8pz45zUt81qj6bfuo1 500.jpg Tumblr m9p1hwVUI21qj6bfuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mbltdghlb31qejlj8o1 500.jpg Tumblr mbyn2z88ph1qejlj8o1 1280.png Tumblr mbynpqHLfb1qejlj8o2 1280.png Tumblr mbynpqHLfb1qejlj8o1 1280.png S4 e5 Mordecai and Rigby with passes.PNG Babyby.jpg Hhhhhhhhhooooooooo!!!!!!!!!.jpg 'Mis personajes favoritos' escape from ninja dojo- Regular show http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/regularshow/escape-from-ninja-dojo/index.html thumb|left thumb|left Winging it -Regular show http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/regularshow/winging-it/index.html thumb|left thumb|left Park strikers-Regular Show http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/regularshow/park-strikers/index.html thumb|left thumb|left Trash n´dash-Regular Show http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/regularshow/trashndash/index.html thumb|left thumb|left 'Mis Videos Musicales:' left|319px Katy Perry: Wide awake left|319px 'David guetta: titan'ium' thumb|left|320px '''''Kesha: Your love is my drug thumb|left|319px Psy: Gangnam Style 'Dibujos de otras series:' IMG000087.jpg|Bravest Warriors IMG000091.jpg|Chris IMG000095.jpg|Beth Bravest Warriors IMG000094.jpg|Finn IMG000097.jpg|Jake IMG000127.jpg|Princesa del reino de fuego IMG000146.jpg|Bimo IMG000149.jpg|Princesas de OOO IMG000167.jpg|La primera vez que los dibuje IMG000224.jpg|Finn and Jake IMG000225.jpg|Fionna and Cake 060113-1333.jpg|Marceline 050113-1805.jpg|Finn 210113-2153.jpg|Finn 300113-2131(003).jpg|Finn 020213-1440.jpg|Sobre mi pizarra gigante 020213-1441.jpg|Sobre mi pizarra gigante Adventure Time IMG000090.jpg|Spy IMG000111.jpg|Spy 050113-1804(001).jpg|Wihte 060213-2250.jpg|Spy vs Spy 100213-1351.jpg|Mordecai (MAD) Mad IMG000137.jpg|Anime IMG000138.jpg|Alien IMG000144.jpg|Mario y Yoshi IMG000145.jpg|Godzilla IMG000151.jpg|transformer IMG000152.jpg|Super Mario Strickers IMG000153.jpg|Dragones IMG000159.jpg|Tiger 020113-2220.jpg|Mario Bros 060113-1415.jpg|Yo Animes IMG000136.jpg|Fry IMG000156.jpg|Amy IMG000157.jpg|Leela IMG000084.jpg|Fry Futurama IMG000158.jpg|Anais IMG000078.jpg|Darwin 210113-2154.jpg|Darwin El Increible Mundo de Gumball 030113-2302.jpg|Poker Face 130113-2130.jpg|XD 130113-2100.jpg|Finn y Lol 300113-2132.jpg|Yao Ming 020213-1202.jpg|Nothing the here Memes o8u.jpg|Sobre mis Collares 050113.jpg|Sobre mis Collares Cualidades de mi Casa 060213-2213.jpg|Louise 060213-2223.jpg|Louise 060213-2236.jpg|OOHHHH Bob´s Burgers 100213-1329.jpg|Slender Slenderman 'Frases Favoritas:' OHHHHH ((Mordecai) ¿Que hora es? -Hora de aventura!! (finn) ¡VIERNESSS!!! (Dulce Princesa) 'Cantantes favoritos:' Jenny Rivera (Fallecio en su avion) T.T Ke$ha PSY David Guetta Kilye Minogue ''' '''Nicki Minaj Jessey y Joy Paulina Rubio Britney Spears 'Que siento por los personajes:' Mordecai. Es cierto, que yo amo a mordecai es muy lindo y eso que era el primero para empezar a dibujarlo y luego de ahi empeze a dibujar a rigby, me gusta mordecai por azulado, cabello de tiburon,alto y lindo <3..... thumb|left|250px Rigby tambien me gusta rigby, es el segundo para empezar a dibujarlo tambien es lindo, no tanto que mordo nadamasme gusta por su comportamiento y personalidad hahahaha..... thumb|left|250px Benson Aburrido,a veces es gracioso es el tercero en poder dibujarlo, se me hizo muy facil dibujarlo aunque no tan facil como mordecai..... thumb|left|293px 'Mis Videos:' Un Show Mas: 'si cielo si thumb|left|397px '''Regular Show: '''Bald Spot thumb|left|398px '''Un Show Mas: '''Cuentos de terror del paque thumb|left|397px 'Imagenes graciosas: A mi me encanto el cabello de rigby haahahahaha... thumb|left|400px hahahaha la cara de finn thumb|left|301px jajajaja mordecai y rigby se ven graciosos... thumb|left|400px 'Camisas de un show mas:' img_9q7qR0.jpg|duuude regtvtoohy-w370.jpg|OOOOH! regular-show-dudes.jpg|REGULAR SHOW tumblr_ls68kqmyil1qdjhv0o1_500.png|The power regtvtgrda-w370.jpg|OHHH regtvtstpy-w370.jpg|My Mom! 'Cuando los empeze a dibujar:' empeze a ver por youtube y vi un video sobre como dibujarlo osea a mordecai... Mordecai: left|475px Rigby: left|475px left|482px 'Mis páginas favoritas: ' *Mordecai *El fenomeno de un solo trasero *El nuevo *Sabes a quien mas le gusta este personaje?? a mi mami *El que con su nueva voz se parece a calamardo *Gigante barba frondosa Jr. 'Mis mejores Amigos del wiki:' '-Paulinalepiz (la mejor)' '-Kenitenison' '-Powerangerstime' 'Dibujando a los creadores:' ' IMG000141.jpg|Jg Quintel 100213-1359(001).jpg|Pendleton Ward (adventure Time) ' Categoría:Usuarios